Together Always
by StormOfTheNorth
Summary: A disconnected drabble/oneshot series featuring a certain female vocalist, and a certain blonde harmonica player.  Vanilla/Connie focus. Friendship. Romance.
1. It's been a while

**First steambot chronicles fic. Cleared the game for the first time recently and I loved it! It's a pity that there are not that many fanfictions on it... :( So I hope this fic inspire more people to write on it? I don't know, try to enjoy it anyway :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own steambot chronicles *sigh* if I did there would be mooooore Vanilla/Connie action!**

* * *

Connie stopped singing abruptly. Shortly after, the sound of Vanilla's harmonica died. Miserably. Like if one of those cats in a back alley of Nefroburg one day screeched before dying of starvation because Vanilla refused to give away his last croissant. And so inevitably came the awkward silence accompanied by fidgeting from the young vocalist and the recently-returned-from-sea blonde haired youth.

"I-It's been a while…" Vanilla muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"…"

"I'm a little rusty…"

"…"

"…REALLY rusty…"

Connie gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay! It was horrible!" Vanilla admitted with an embarrassed smile. Connie laughed, leaning against him gently. They both listened to the waves for a moment, while the sun sank slowly in front of them, its last rays illuminating Seagull beach with a soft glow.

"I'll get better though, once I've practiced," Vanilla told her confidently. Connie smiled sleepily, for it was getting late. "I thought you would've practiced on board."

"Are you crazy? Captain Ciboulette worked me like mad! I could barely catch my breath," Vanilla exclaimed motioning with his hands. Connie giggled again.

"Hard work is good for you."

Vanilla huffed. "And what have _you_ been doing?"

"Gathering herbs…"

"And?"

"And… and…" Connie yawned and shut her eyes, leaning her head against Vanilla's shoulder. The boy's face heated up, and his body tensed a bit. "Hey, I'm not carrying you back to the trotmobile okay?"

"Mmmmhm… Let's stay here then…"

"Wh-wha?"

Connie rubbed her cheek against his shoulder distractingly, and Vanilla was sorely tempted to just stay there with her the whole night. Goodness knows he really did miss her. A year was far too long, for either of them.

It was too dangerous though, bandits roamed close by, and it was fast becoming dark. Vanilla decided it couldn't hurt to play with her a bit though. The blonde brought his hand up to the girl's face and lightly caressed her cheek with his fingertips. Connie's mewls of approval, and her sharp intake of breath when his fingers trailed down her neck made Vanilla grin broadly. He brought his lips to her ear a whispered huskily, "Yeah… Let's sleep here tonight, Connie…"

Connie's eyes flew open, and she backpedalled quickly. Vanilla laughed at her flustered, red face. "Just kidding! C'mon let's go the carpet mill, I'm sure Mr Peregrine will be nice and let us stay."

Vanilla stood, and brushed himself off. Connie looked at him suspiciously. Vanilla held out his hand. Slowly, reluctantly, she took it.

"What? Sorry about what I did just now," Vanilla said smiling faintly. "You were too cute, I couldn't resist." Connie pouted and looked away, but Vanilla could tell she was pleased.

"Yeah, well, you're treating me to dinner tomorrow night at the Siberian Musk Hotel." She smiled and winked at him.

"H-hey…" Vanilla began, laughing feebly. He chased after her as she skipped ahead and boarded the Earl Grey II. Vanilla shook his head, old memories tugging up the corners of his mouth.

Just like old times…

He briefly felt for the letter in his pocket. "Come on, Vanilla!"

"Haha, wait up!" He ran towards her.

…Only better.

* * *

**FIN. May turn into a drabble series :O**


	2. Should I give her something?

**AN: I'm sorry I don't update that often... But I hope people enjoy my stories anyway ^^;  
**

**I noticed that whenever I talked to Connie (which I did a lot ._.), there would always be a window that gave you the option of giving her something. I tried giving her a lot of things to see if she would accept them, and what her reactions were. Yeeeeaah. This is based on that XD**

**

* * *

**

"Vanilla, please, stop it," Connie said exasperatedly. The blonde boy in front of her rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Stop what? I was only trying to give you a gift," Vanilla said.

"Yeah, well, you've been trying to give me these "gifts" all day," Connie groused. The poor boy was puzzled even further. Didn't everyone like presents?

"Umm… if you didn't like the croissant I bought for you today, you should say so."

"That's not…"

"Or that dress I gave you the other day…"

"I love it, but-"

"Or that ruby from the mines…"

"Vanilla, stop!" Connie said, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. The look she gave him then was almost as hard as her grip on him. Then she narrowed her eyes, and naturally, he felt panic rise within him.

Her gaze softened when she saw him squirm uncomfortably. She sighed and released her grip, brushing her hands down his arms before letting them return to her side.

"Listen, Vanilla," Connie began evenly. "This… All these things… you don't need to give them to me."

"So… you really don't like the stuff I give you?" Vanilla asked, trying to make sense of whatever in Nefroburg she was saying.

Connie growled (which looked kinda cute in Vanilla's opinion) and stomped away from him. She stopped after about five steps, before spinning around and storming back to him while opening her mouth to speak, shutting it, then repeating the process multiple times. The blonde boy would've found this amusing, if Connie didn't look so frustrated. A twitchy Connie meant that you had to watch what you said around her. Vanilla learned this lesson early.

"You." She said finally, jabbing a finger at his chest. "It's not like you need to give me all these things. If you're insecure about anything or whatever just tell me-"

"But I'm not inse-" Connie threw him a withering look causing him to gulp.

"Anyway, I.." Connie fidgeted, looking slightly flustered. "I just wanna spend time with you! That would make most happy right now."

Connie cast her gaze downwards, suddenly feeling shy after her outburst.

"Oh…" Vanilla said, tilting his head to the side. He thought for a moment. "I can do that."

Connie rolled her eyes, but she also smiled in relief. "Thanks, Vanilla."

Vanilla grinned. "Well then, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and took off, laughing, towards the Trotmobile they now shared. Connie gasped in surprise, but Vanilla's mirth was infectious and she soon joined him, giggling.

Vanilla always had to resist the temptation though. It seemed that every time he talked to Connie, he wanted to give her something.

* * *

**END. Review? It's a bit interesting to write as Vanilla, because you choose his personality in the game... And I hope I'm not making Connie too pushy *_***


End file.
